The Strongest Will
by SeverusSnapePrincess10
Summary: Mistakes were made, but in the end there was no going back. The Dark Lord no longer existed and the wizarding world was once more a safe haven. Most of the Death Eaters had found a home in Azkaban Prison while other witches and wizards were trying to move on. Can Hermione Granger look past how much her friends are moving forward with there lives or will she continue to drown...


**The Strongest Will**

**Summary:** Mistakes were made, but in the end there was no going back. The Dark Lord no longer existed and the wizarding world was once more a safe haven. Most of the Death Eaters had found a home in Azkaban Prison while other witches and wizards were trying to move on. Can Hermione Granger look past how much her friends are moving forward with there lives or will she continue to drown in the loss of never seeing her parents again and never really knowing who she is anymore?

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

The darkness surrounding her felt pleasant, or maybe just serene. Hermione didn't know how to describe it as she cuddled further under her plush scarlet blanket that her mum had gotten her three years ago for Christmas. She just could not get enough of that cozy feeling enveloping her mind and body.

The Gryffindor princess had thought about starting her day but could not gather the energy to leave the warm, safe haven of her bed. 'Why should I move anyways? I will just be living another day in solitude here at my flat while Harry is now having the time of his life with Ginny, and Ron will most likely be locking lips all day with that trollop, Lavender Brown.'Hermione thought, drowning in the gloom that had now become her life.

_Right after the war, Hermione had gone to Australia in search of her 'Obliviated' parents. What she found though, she would never be able to erase from her mind. She did indeed find her parents and they were living in the most gorgeous house she had ever seen. That wasn't the tip of the iceberg though. When she finally built up the courage to knock on the Granger's door, a small girl came running past her screaming 'daddy you can't catch me!' That's when she saw him, her father coming around the side of the house and swooping the girl into his arms with the biggest smile, one that she had not seen in years, plastered on his face like his life was finally complete. _

_Hermione had been in so much shock that she did not even see the front door open. _

"_Can I help you with something dear?"_

_She turned to face the woman in front of her and had to stop the overwhelming impulse to burst into tears. Here was the woman that gave birth to her, Amelia Jean Granger, her mother. The look in those eyes already told her everything she needed to know. Her parents didn't know who she was and could not care to have anything else interfering with their already perfect lives. _

"_That is alright, I was just caught up in my own thoughts and accidentally came to the wrong house. I am sorry for bothering you."Hermione forced out of her mouth. She had to choke back a sob after what she heard next._

"_If that's all then be on your way! I am sure your mother is worried sick about you."Mrs. Granger said before turning to face her husband who was now tickling this little blond girl who looked to be five years old. "Anna, dear, please come in for some dinner? Your father and you can resume playing later!"_

_With that, Mrs. Granger disappeared back into the house without even looking back in Hermione's direction. That was when the girl named Anna raced after her mum in excitement, not even seeing the sad and lonely girl trying to fight back overwhelming emotions._

"_Better be on your way! It looks like it is going to rain soon. Goodnight!"Mr. Granger said with a friendly smile before closing the door behind him._

'Why does everyone finally have something to celebrate. The war has ended and even Professor Snape managed to survive Nagini's bite and get a pardon on behalf of Harry seeing his memories. Fortunately, the Weasley's are slowly adjusting to Fred's death. Yet, here I am just living from day to day in a blur.'Hermione could not help but think in hardship. Her mind was now full of so much contemplation that she had become restless and felt forced to open her eyes to face the new day.

The first thing she noticed when she cracked her eyes was her secret nighttime companion. Hermione could never remember a time when she did not have her brown battered teddy bear, she named Fuzzy, around her. Even in the dormitory at Hogwarts, Hermione would sneak the bear from her beaded bag after everyone in her dorm were all warm and snuggled in their beds in deep slumber.

The Gryffindor girl just closed her eyes for another moment and cuddled the worn and stained stuffed animal too her chest before trying to roll out of bed. She froze when her back hit something solid and opened her eyes when she saw that there were bars all around the bed she was in and even above her, making Hermione think that she was in a cage.

"Well, well, I see that the Gryffindor know-it-all princess has finally come to."Snape sneered from a chair that he had conjured so that he could keep a close eye on his captive.

"Professor Snape?"Hermione questioned in confused shock as she saw the man sitting with his legs crossed in an armchair through the bars.

"Very good Miss Granger!"Amusement obvious through Snape's sadistic tone.

After the initial shock, embarrassment flooded Hermione's senses as she suddenly remembered that she was holding Fuzzy. She quickly stuffed the bear under the blanket in an attempt to hide it.

"No need to ditch the bear, I already know that you need it."Snape said smugly. "I seen that content look on your face. You feel safe and comfortable with your furry friend around."

Her cheeks felt like they were burning from this mans analysis about Fuzzy. Her Gryffindor pride was something that had Hermione protesting to the Potion Masters words.

"I don't need anything so childish to sleep with! Fuzzy was just a gift!"Hermione insisted before realizing her mistake and covering her mouth in shame.

"Fuzzy is it? That childish toy looks a bit worn to have been something just to sit on your dresser."Snape suggested before raising his signature eyebrow.

"If you want proof that I don't need it then take it away!"Hermione growled, trying with all her might to salvage the pieces of her pride that this man had so graciously wounded over the years.

"You have yet to earn a punishment, so just taking your teddy bear would be a cruel act on my part."Snape calmly said.

That snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. Talking about her bear had made her sidetracked about the real problem at hand, like the reason why she was in a cage.

"So you think trapping me in a cage is not cruel! Don't think that because you wound up being a war hero that things are different concerning you and us. Harry might be able to overlook what you did to the Gryffindors for numerous years but I have not!"Hermione stated as she glared at the conniving Slytherin that was just sneering at her with infinite amusement.

"I suppose it can be called a cage for the moment."

"What do you mean?"Hermione asked, feeling a wave of dread fall over her mind.

"What you are in now is your crib."

"A crib?"

"That's right! For the smartest witch of your age, it is taking quite awhile for your astute mind to contemplate what is going on."Snape remarked as he got up out of the chair to stand over the confused Gryffindor.

"Why on earth would I need a crib? I am clearly not an infant and am capable of making my own decisions."Hermione exclaimed in a justified manner. She was trying very hard to keep her emotions in check. Snape was going to give her the answers she needed.

"You are not treating yourself properly. You look like you haven't eaten a thing in days and your skin is deathly pale. All you have been doing is sleeping and only getting up to occasionally use the loo. You will have to forgive my brashness to your state but you need a parental figure around to make sure you are healthy and things are getting done."Snape calmly explained.

"So you are telling me that you have kidnapped me so you can be my parent? What kind of sick bastard are you?"Hermione yelled, seeing Snape just smirk once more, making the girl feel more furious with the man.

"You are only partially right. Yes I have kidnapped you, but not because I am trying to be an impeccable parental figure. I have my own agenda for you. That is why I have took it upon myself to keep a close eye on you. You were knocked out for three days so I can see why you seem a bit slow."Snape calmly stated.

"Three days?"

"I had to make sure everything was set up in a timely manner so I could move you. There also had to be wards set up so you will not be able to escape. What took the most time was trying to move you without being able to be found. I have destroyed your flat and used my magic to cover up the fact that it ever existed. The muggles will just think the house was never there to begin with because of the spells and wards I had to create."Snape explained in his teaching voice.

"What about Harry and Ron? What if they come searching for me?"The girl asked, trying to choke back a sob from the news about her beloved flat.

"There is already an article in the Daily Prophet about your mysterious disappearance. My place is un-plot-able and will remain that way. Eventually you will be a forgotten memory. I have all hope that within a month the searches will stop and you will be used to your new life here with me."Snape said, smirking at the girl who was gaping her mouth in astonishment.

"I know that Harry and R-"

"Don't count on it Miss Granger! The boy wonder and his sidekick have more pressing matters and probably think that you have started your life anew among the muggles. They have their own lives to get on with!"

Hermione just shut her mouth and glared at the Potions Master. 'So he thinks that I will be his prisoner. Well, he has another thing coming if he thinks that I will be compliant.'Hermione thought with a vengeance. 'How dare this man think he has any power over me!'

"Why is there bars above me?"

"Simple! It is so you learn to remain in your crib until I come to get you. Eventually you won't need those bars anymore and you will know how to address me when you see me every morning and after your nap."

"I am not a child! I don't need to be in a crib!"Hermione continued to yell. She was furious with this man. What if she needed something like a glass of water or... oh no, she really needed to use the loo.

"I can sense that you are uncomfortable. If you need something you will ask me for it."Snape said, watching the girl blush some more.

"Sir, may I use the loo?"Hermione asked, trying hard to not make eye contact with Snape. She could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks in shame at the clear fact that she could not escape her cell. She really wished her wand was here.

"Wait, where is my wand?

"I have took it upon myself to take it for safe keeping. You will not be needing it."Snape said in all seriousness.

"You can't just take it, it is not yours to take!"

"Everything concerning you is my concern. Miss Granger, you are now my responsibility and you will behave like the good girl I know you can be. Now on to more pressing matters."Snape said, eyeing the half of her body that was still under her blanket.

"I am not your concern! Let me go!"Hermione growled, trying her best to ignore her insistent bladder. The look the man was giving her suggested that he knew something she didn't know.

"If I were you, I would refrain from all the yelling. That is if you want to be changed right away."Snape said in a confidently smug way.

"Change me?"Hermione asked, shifting her weight now that her mind was focused on her bodily functions. Her blush deepened when she heard an unforgettable crinkle. "Please, don't let it be true!"The girl whispered to herself. She wasn't too reserved because the dungeons bat heard the pleading note in her voice which made Snape give her a triumphant smirk.

"Now, now, no need to feel ashamed. Every little girl has accidents!"Snape said calmly, seeing the girl finally lift her blanket.

As soon as the girl saw the nappy she was wearing, she quickly replaced the blanket over her lower half and turned her face away from Snape's obsidian eyes. A traitorous tear slipped out of the corner of her right eye from how disgraced she felt. She had yet to use it and it felt like Snape had seen and done too much.

"Why am I wearing a...a...a nappy?"Hermione stuttered, trying her best not to soil herself. She knew her bladder was full, but if she used the diaper she just knew the tears would never stop and she would never be able to look in Snape's eyes without feeling like she was burning in shame.

"Why don't you hug Fuzzy while you relax your muscles? It will be over before you know it."Snape spoke before speaking once more. "You were out cold for three days. How do you think your body handled bathroom breaks?"

"So you put me in nappies? I am not a little girl! I don't want you of all people to see anything."Hermione yelled frantically, trying to think of something other than rushing waterfalls.

"If you are wondering, I did not take advantage of you. I simply cleaned you up and changed you into a new nappy. Little girls need to feel secure too. I wouldn't want you having to sleep in a mess."

"Well, now that I am awake I can go to the loo and change into a pair of knickers."Hermione said in reproach.

"That will not be possible. I made sure to burn all your knickers."

Hermione let out a moan of horror at her ex Professors news. She would not wear nappies all the time! That was so barbaric and brutal.

"I refuse to wear nappies! I am going to take it off!"Hermione stated with conviction.

"I would like to see you try. I have charmed your nappies so only I can remove them."Snape said smoothly. "There is another surprise, pull the sheet that you are sitting on up."

Hermione could not help her Gryffindor curiosity and wanted the distraction so she could keep her urine in. She hastily moved her pillow and threw it on the other side of the crib before moving towards the right corner. As she moved, Hermione's blanket fell off her exposing her nappy to Snape's eyes. The nappy she was wearing had the print of tiny brown teddy bears holding their own teddy bears all over it. The way to tell that she had had an accident would be if some of the bears around her private areas were to disappear. Snape just continued to smirk when the girl turned her back to him blushing a red more profound then the Weasley's hair. He had to admit to himself though that the girl looked quite adorable only wearing a pink undershirt and her nappy.

"No way! Let me out!"Hermione all but shrieked. Right under the thin sheet was none other than a plastic sheet. She had slowly crawled away from it until she hit her back on the bars on the other side of the crib. When the Gryffindor princess hit it, she fell ungracefully on her cushioned bum.

"It is just a safety measure. So far your nappies have not leaked but one can never be too sure!"Snape replied before reaching through the bars of Hermione's crib and quickly sticking his hand into the backside of the girls diaper.

Hermione did not take to kindly to that and let out a scream that sounded like a half sob towards Snape's infinite confidence and boldness.

"You evil git, keep your bloody hands away from me!"

Snape just ignored the girls language in favour of getting revenge.

"Pity you have not yet relieved yourself. I guess I will just have to make you feel the pressure of it exploding by my own means."Snape calmly said while looking into the girls glaring eyes. "'_Accio'_ water jug!"

Hermione watched Snape use his wand to open the door before a jug of water came floating into the room. Once he took a hold of the jug, Snape walked back over to the chair to grab an empty glass sitting on a small table next to it. Snape then curtly used his magic to re lock the door. He formerly chose to turn towards the girl with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I warned you to be a good girl. Now you will have no choice but to empty your contents. Nature will always have its way!"Snape explained before he started to slowly pour the jug of water into his glass.

Hermione could hear the liquid sloshing around as it filled the cup and she could only wish that she was anywhere but here. The girl just rapidly placed her head in her pillow as she felt tentative dribbles leak from her bladder and hit the soft padding of the waiting diaper. Her will shattered completely as Snape started to pour the glass of water back into the jug. She lost the battle as she felt a warmth spread through her lower region.

'I can't believe that I am urinating in a nappy. This is so humiliating!'Hermione thought as the last of her accident searched for more padding to be soaked into. She had to admit that the warmth was unexpected and didn't feel horrible. She would never reveal her thoughts to Snape though.

"Did my little princess do what her body needed to do?"Snape asked as he put the cup and jug down on the table before turning back around to face the stiff form laid out in front of him. He could see the back of the diaper as Hermione was lying on her stomach. Snape triumphantly smirked once more because some of the bears had disappeared on the lower half of her bum.

"I am not your princess! You are a cruel sadistic bastard!"Hermione screamed as she faced her ex Professor with her red and blotchy face. She could not stop the flow of a few tears from the humiliation she was being put through.

"It's okay! I know how you don't like to sit in a mess for too long. I will now use my magic to keep you from moving away from me."

Hermione could feel herself turn over onto her back and felt like she was being pulled into the mattress by some invisible force. She just watched as Snape waved his wand at the bars above her and made them vanish. He then grabbed her red blanket and hung it over the side of the crib.

"There is Fuzzy! He will keep you company while I get rid of the mess."Snape explained as he moved the bear and placed it next to Hermione's head for comfort.

"I don't need this bear! You will also not touch me! I want to have a shower!"Hermione demanded just as Snape held out his index finger and waved it in front of the girls face as if to tell her with his eyes that talking back will get her anywhere.

Snape waved his wand again to summon a changing pad and supplies he would need. He saw Hermione gulp and start to struggle when she saw the new nappy in his hand.

"Please sir, I don't need it."Hermione pleaded.

"Just remain calm and this will be over shortly."

Snape unfolded the changing pad and lifted the girl by her legs so that he could shove the plastic mat under her bum. When he had her settled on it to his liking, he started to undo the tapes at the side of her nappy. At one point he heard the girl let out a sniffle, otherwise she had her head buried in her bear. Snape was enjoying his ministrations more than he was willing to let on. The sadistic dominant part of him wanted to take the girl right now, but he needed her to fully trust him and get used to the way things will be before he would decide to make any sort of move on this beauty. He had to keep telling his hard cock to go away when he took the front portion of the nappy away from her front and exposed it to the air. He saw the girl had wet quite heavily but had faith that the diapers were able to hold more.

"I will now lift your legs up so I can wipe your bottom."Snape said, summoning the baby wipes and cleaning as thoroughly as he could for Hermione's sensitive spots. He heard a whimper when the cold wipe touched her. The new nappy was then unfolded and slid under Hermione where the old one had been only seconds before.

"I don't want to wear it! Snape, this isn't right!"Hermione shouted, trying to build up some courage to help mask some of the humiliation she was feeling.

The old Head of Slytherin House just ignored the girls whinny protests as he started to put diaper rash cream on the girl. He heard an inarticulate noise as he rubbed the stuff on her vaginal area and almost had to suppress a moan of his own when the girl cried out from him trying to put some cream on the edges of her arse crack. After dusting off her front with some baby powder, Snape anxiously started to tape the sides of the garment in place. Adjusting the waistband, Snape internally sighed before letting up on the spell keeping Hermione grounded.

The Gryffindor just looked down at herself in abomination before picking up Fuzzy and hurling the bear at Snape's head. She then reached for the changing pad under her bottom to do the same thing but stopped when she saw that Snape had caught Fuzzy between his long skillful fingers.

"Perhaps a trade can be made. Your bear for your changing pad? If not then I will have no choice but to place the bars above you again. I would try and answer wisely if I were you."Snape said as he placed the changing supplies on the table behind him.

"For the last time you can keep the bear! I just wanted to throw _this_ at your head."

"Clearly you want to learn the hard way on who the boss is."Snape spoke slowly, waving his wand. Hermione gave a slight flinch but sighed when she noticed Snape now had the changing pad and her used nappy in his hands. One more wand wave had multiple things happening at once. The nappy vanished along with everything on the table and the bars were once more high above her head but with a new addition. Just above the crib itself hung a mobile that was now attached to the ceiling. It had five big bears, that looked suspiciously like Fuzzy, dangling from it. "I am now going to take your bear until you learn some manners and ask for it back."

"Let me out! Snape, you will pay for this!"Hermione yelled in humiliation and rage. She was a little surprised when Snape used his hands to make the blankets rearrange themselves so that they were atop the bed like they were never used. Even her pillow was placed at the head of the crib.

"A meal will be prepared for you while you take some time to think over how you will earn your bear back. I have this feeling that you will be needing it to cuddle before long."

With that, Snape left the room in a flurry of billowing robes but not before he made sure to send another smirk at the girl and lock the door behind him.

Hermione huffed in shame as she looked at herself again. She looked like a preschooler at home because of an illness. In any event, she felt that she looked pretty darn cute. To make sure that Snape wasn't bluffing, Hermione decided to try to take the nappy off.

'It feels like it is glued in place! I cant move an inch of it, not even to pull it down my legs! If I have an itch i will not be pleased.'The know-it-all thought with irritation. She just could not believe her luck. Her friends got the choice to be who they wanted to be now but of all tragedies to happen she just had to be stuck with Snape. Even worse, she felt like she was being turned into an infant.

Hermione slowly crawled her way up to her pillow and laid her bushy head upon it. She already could not help but miss her only companion. The only way to save Fuzzy was to admit to Snape that she needed him and that she was sorry for her behaviour. That was definitely not on her list of things she wanted to do. Internally dissing the evil dungeons bat, the Gryffindor know-it-all princess could not even think about how she got into suck a conundrum.

'I am so doomed! Incredibly and irrevocably snake bait!'


End file.
